


Man on the Prowl

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Glam Rock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a new obsession. </p>
<p>"Prompt: Wolfstar with glam rock Sirius and Remus teasing him for it, just after they've left Hogwarts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man on the Prowl

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by allons-ylokito221b of tumblr. The title is named after Man on the Prowl by Queen and the lyrics are Keep Yourself Alive by Queen because Queen is fabulous and I love them and the only other glam rock musician I even remotely listen to is David Bowie so Queen everywhere.

Remus was sitting in his new apartment, reading a particularly fascinating piece of literature, when Sirius came stomping in the door and ripped the book from Remus’ hands. 

“Moony, I’ve got something to show you!”

Remus stared at Sirius in horror. Standing in front of him was his boyfriend. Or rather, some strange version of his boyfriend. Sirius Black, the very Sirius Black he was currently dating, was wearing face paint. Fucking face paint! And his clothes were painfully shiny. Remus was torn between crying and laughing.

Sirius waved his wand and suddenly music played throughout the apartment.

_“I was told a million times_   
_Of all the troubles in my way_   
_How I had to keep on trying_   
_Little better every day”_

“Sirius, what the-“ started Remus, but Sirius placed a hand on his mouth.

“Shhhhhh! Just enjoy it, Moony!”

_“But if I crossed a million rivers_   
_And I rode a million miles_   
_Then I'd still be where I started_   
_Bread and butter for a smile”_

By this point, Remus had reached the end of his tolerance and quickly did a counter spell. The music stopped playing just as fast as it came on.

Sirius glared at him. “What the hell, Remus?”

“How about, what the hell are you doing, Padfoot? And what the bloody hell are you _wearing_?”

Sirius crossed his arms and huffed. “Well, I’m sorry I tried to share my taste in my music with you. Remind me to never do that again. I guess I’ll go change.”

“Yeah, I think you should do that.”

Sirius turned around to walk away and that’s when Remus noticed _it_. Those trousers, those ridiculously shiny absurd _trousers_ , hugged Sirius’ arse perfectly. Sirius had a fine arse to begin with, but Remus couldn’t help but fall in love with that arse all over again. The trousers hardly left anything to the imagination and even though Remus had seen Sirius completely starkers many times before, the trousers somehow made it better.

Remus cleared his throat. “On second thought, you don’t have to change.”

Sirius gave him a confused look. “Um… what? Are you alright in the head, Moony?”

Remus got out of his chair and walked over to Sirius. He slapped Sirius’ arse and gave it a squeeze. “I want to strip you out of those clothes myself.”

Sirius arched his eyebrows and then, with a smirk, said, “I knew you’d see it my way. It would be my pleasure for you to do that, Moony.” Sirius leaned over to give Remus a kiss, but was stopped once again.

“But first, wipe that rubbish off your face!”

“GOD DAMMIT IT!”


End file.
